<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ukuba Nokubamba ingxenye yesibili by santigold96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570993">Ukuba Nokubamba ingxenye yesibili</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96'>santigold96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ukuba Nokubamba ingxenye yesibili</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ngenkathi uJaime emqabula, wayengalindele ukuthi uBrienne azomqabula ngokumbambatha okubucayi emuva komphimbo wakhe, izindebe zakhe zigcwala kuye ngokumphindisela. Wayengalindele ukuthi indlela isandla sakhe ibambelele kancane entanyeni, noma indlela imilente yakhe ebambe kahle okhalweni ukuze imngenise njengokungathi ikhona. Wayengalindele ukuthi uzothanda yonke intshi yomzimba wakhe, noma amabombo ebhulohweni lekhala lakhe, noma indlela amehlo akhe ahlehla ngayo nekhanda lakhe lapho efaka iqhude lakhe ngakwesokudla, izandla zakhe zinamathele kakhulu emahlombe njengoba embuka ekhuluma ngentshiseko emehlweni akhe. Wayengalindelanga ukuthi indlela okhalweni lakhe luhlangana ngayo ngokuhambisana nanjongo ngayinye, futhi wayengalindele ukuthi ukumbonga kuzoke kukuzwe okuhle, lokhu kuqeda, lokhu kuqina, noma ukuthi ukukhala kwenjabulo yakhe kuzomthumela ngaphezulu komngcele. ngesilinganiso sakhe uqobo njengoba umzimba wakhe wonke uthuthumela ngaphansi kwakhe futhi wehlela phezulu, amehlo akhe egcwala ukuthula nokuzinikela.</p><p>Ubengakulindelanga ukwanga okuthambile noma ukuthinta kuthinta ngemuva, noma indlela ambheke ngayo emehlweni nokuthi imungene kanjani imgqolozele njengoba ezithele emzimbeni wakhe emizuzwini nje edlule.</p><p>UJaime akakaze alindele izinto eziningi, kodwa ngandlela thile yize zonke lezimanga, wayehlala elindele ukuthi uzomthanda.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>